


Magie de la luxure

by Junebug1312



Category: Phan
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Awkwardness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Lesson learnt, don't drink from mysterious hotel mini bars. Its a bad idea.





	Magie de la luxure

**Author's Note:**

> I made up Shelly obviously, I don't actually know there managers name and I couldn't be bothered to look it up so Shelly is what I went with :P

“Are you excited for the show tomorrow?” Phil smiled at me as we pulled up to the hotel.

“Well…yes and no” I replied, scrolling through my phone, liking various Tumblr posts.

“What do you mean?” Phil said, a tone of concern edging into his normal voice. I looked over at him and gave a small smile, trying to get him to relax with my expression.

“I just mean…there are so many fans and I’m always so nervous that I’ll fail” I said quietly not wanting to have the two other people in the car overhear me.

I was really scared, there were so many people counting on Phil and me to give a good performance, not only did we have to sing but we also had to act out fan fiction which was mortifying. Not only cause we are best friends, but I also have pushed down feelings for him since the day I hopped off the train. It’s not exactly fun when you have to pretend to be by disgusted by him showing any interest in me at all. Phil returned the small and patted me on the shoulder, I subconsciously leaned into the gesture.

“I feel the same way” Phil’s voice shook a little but the smile was still present on his face so I knew it was just slight nerves causing the pitch shift.

After that, we got out of the car excitedly happy that we would be able to sleep in beds rather than take restless naps on hard leather seats. It also felt really weird to sleep while someone was right beside you, who could be watching. Which sounds creepier than I intended, even to myself.

“I’ll go check in guys!” Our manager, Shelly, exclaimed, hopping out of the car.

We gave her a thumbs up jokily and pulled our seat belts, two faint clicks echoing in my ears. Once we had removed ourselves from the car that we had been sitting in for a few hours, we both stretched, releasing animalistic noises at the relief stretching out both gave us. We walked around to the trunk and popped it open. Next would be getting our bags out, which was heavier than I previously thought. I’m pretty sure I pulled a muscle just hauling Phil’s off. Right as I was about to struggle through getting mine out, a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I flinched and whipped around to find a short black man with curly hair staring back at me.

“Don’t worry sir I will bring these to your room” the man said nonchalantly and waved us away from the trunk.

I blushed, wow I actually attracted attention from my sad attempt at exercise. I ducked my head in embarrassment when I heard soft snickers coming from Phil beside me, he was laughing! I hit his chest softly and scowled as harshly as I could.

“It’s not funny!” I whined but Phil continued to chuckle.

“Sorry, but it actually is!” Phil exclaimed his eyes bright with amusement.

I rolled my eyes but the beginnings of a smile were threatening to appear on my face, stupid Phil and he’s cute laugh. I grabbed his arm and pulled us over to the hotel entrance where we saw our manager talking to the receptionist looking worried. Just as we walked in we heard the last moments of their conversation.

“Right…ok” Shelly bit her lip worriedly and stumbled away from the desk over to us.

“Guys I have bad news,” Shelly said, instantly our eyebrows rose.

“What?” We both said in unison.

“The hotel had some complications and, well, there are no two-bed rooms available”

My face dropped, no this can not be happening. Really!? God…..It’s not like I haven't shared a room with Phil before but…it feels different now that my feelings have seemed to double.

“Oh, that's not too bad” Phil shrugged and although my throat felt stuffed with cotton I nodded. Shelly seemed to linger her eyes on my reaction for a little longer but in the end sighed and gave us our room key. Phil took it happily and began to stroll down the hallway of the quaint hotel. The chocolate brown carpet below us was scattered with light stains and it smelled slightly musky but otherwise, it seemed nice enough.

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

 

After ordering room service, on account of the time of night, Phil and slouched down into our respective browsing positions on our shared bed. I could feel the heat between our bodies, it comforted me while disturbing me at the same time. I liked being this close to Phil, I liked knowing he was next to me. What I didn't like is that I wasn’t truly being honest with him, which I always tried to strive for. It’s not like, he is straight or anything, he has had girlfriends and boyfriends. But that's not the problem, I’m his friend, his **platonic** friend.

Even though it was late, I felt super thirsty, I looked around the room and my eyes located the mini bar. I’m sure it won't be too expensive, and I’m only taking one. I pushed myself off of the bed and dragged my tired body over to the tiny fridge, there seemed to be two rows of drinks. But as I looked through them I realized that they were all off brand sodas, some of them were not even in English.

“Seriously?” I mumbled

“What is it?” Phil asked, noticing my disappearance from beside him.

“There are like, no brand pops here, I have no clue what any of these drinks are” I began, thinking about it I’m sure they will be like regular pop once I try it.

I absentmindedly sorted through them till I saw a drink at the very back, it was in a potion looking bottle. The bottle was completely see-through so I could see the color of the drink, which was as black as night. I grabbed it, and read the label.

“Magie de la luxure” I read quietly, it sounded interesting enough.

And the color seemed to match my aesthetic quite well. I shrugged as if to tell myself ‘why not’ and unscrewed the wooden cork top, it was only small so I assumed it would be the cheapest anyhow. I put the top to my lips and drank a sip. Wow, that was really good! It was sweet like cherries, and I became addicted quickly. Taking small sips as I headed back over to the bed. Before I even sat down all the drink was gone.

“Dan,” Phil said and then yawned loudly.

“I’m sorry dude but I have to get to bed” I chuckled and decided to return the teasing from earlier.

“Oh poor old man, tired already?” I stuck my tongue out and he rolled his eyes.

“So funny Dan, I’m only four years older!” Phil pouted, his black hair sweeping in front of his eyes.

I just chuckled and placed the now empty glass bottle on the counter. The faint taste of cherries was still present on my tongue. We both went into the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed, if my drooping eyes were anything to go by, I knew I was exhausted we had been traveling all day which was quite stressful.

“So how was that drink?” Phil mumbled as we crawled underneath the covers.

“Pretty good, but it also looked really strange” I muttered to tired to speak up.

“What do you mean?” Phil replied sinking his body into the mattress.

“Well for one it was black, but not only that it was a completely clear bottle” I let my body collapse down on the bed.

“Sounds nice” Phil whispered, his black fringe standing out against the pillow his head was nestled into.

I smiled, hearing the exhaustion in his voice, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overtake me. I couldn't help but think though, my stomach felt fuzzy which is a weird word to describe for your body but it's true. Every time I breathed out, my stomach fluttered, if I was being honest it was actually pleasant, not like my stomach was upset but more like it was buzzing. I focused on the feeling letting it wash over me as sleep did as well.

 

I woke with a start, confusion messing with my mind. It was still dark outside, so I knew that it was like 2 am or something. But that's not what was concerning me. My stomach was rumbling with arousal shooting up my entire body, not to mention I had a raging hard on. I groaned, why couldn't I just get one nights sleep, until I had a panicked thought. Phil was right next to me. I snapped my head over to see if he had been woken up by my groan, thankfully he was snoring lightly still wrapped up in his blanket. Lucky that he got to sleep.

“Maybe if I just wait it’ll go away?” I whispered to myself and rolled on my side. But that made the waves of arousal pressing down on me seem stronger. This was not normal, my stomach seemed to be roaring more than usual. This wasn’t normal ‘guy stuff’ like this was weirdly strong. And it never seemed to settle down. Continuously pouring into my stomach making me feel full of lust, electricity powering through my veins. My boner was a stubborn as ever, and with each pulse, it seems to send even more arousal crashing over me. Now I was sweaty, turned on and still super tired. This was starting to worry me, usually after a few minutes of waiting it out, it welted but it seemed to be growing bigger.

“Ugh, whatever I’ll just go quickly get rid of it” I whispered again and threw the covers off of me, making sure to not wake the sleeping person next to me.

I hurried to the bathroom and closed the door softly not wanting the light to pour into the dark hotel room and wake Phil up. I don't want to have to explain this. Once I had sat down on the toilet I peeled off my pajama pants and began to stroke up and down my length not wanting to tease myself. I wanted to sleep. Right, when I touched my dick though, the sensitivity of leaving it for too long, shook my body and I moaned quietly. I kept stroking though, wanting to get this over with. But after 2 minutes, I should have been feeling close, instead, it felt like my body was on fire and nothing would be able to put it out. I was getting overwhelmed, why was I not getting to the brink? Or why was I there but stuck like all I need was a single more push to cum but nothing would do it. I tried all my sensitive areas hoping to fall into blissfulness but instead, I was just cranky. Also super concerned, why the heck was this happening I am a healthy 26-year-old!

Am I going to have to go to the doctor!? Phil will want to know why…what if my boner never goes away!? Ok, I am officially going crazy. I stopped touching myself and felt slight relief at just being aroused and not on the brink. I was panting, and although I felt pleasure, I felt less than content and uncomfortable. My hard on straining against my pajama shirt, each brush of fabric torturing my over sensitive cock. I needed to figure out what I was going to do, I was way too tired to have a mystery on my hands. Though this needed to be figured out now, I needed a release. I thought back over my day, wondering if maybe I was stupid enough to take Viagra or something but nothing seemed to fit I was in the car the entire time. I didn't take any pills, I am not on medication! I literally didn't ingest anything-oh.

Oh shit, wait a minute.

“No” my eyes widened and my words seemed to tease me by echoing around the bathroom.

I stood up and pulled back on my pants, even though my cock was almost stinging at this point for the need to release. I quietly crept back into the main space, being as silent as possible. Phil was still sleeping, which was a good thing, again I don't need any more questions to answer right now. I saw the poison on the counter, the empty bottle mocking me. I grabbed it and in my drowsy state, I managed to unplug my phone and grab that as well, thinking it might be helpful. Once I was back in the safety of the bathroom, I examined the label, pushing down any need of mine to touch my pulsating member. Magie de la luxure….what does that mean? That’s got to be French for sure, ok google translate don't fail me now. I opened up google and went to the translator my fingers wobbled with urgency. As soon as I typed it into google and got it to translate I almost choked on my spit.

No. Fucking. Way.

I took something called Lust Magic!?

Why would anyone have that in a hotel! I was quickly beginning to panic, what was I going to do. I couldn't get Phils help, first of all, I really don't need my secret crush seeing me erect and scared but also I don't want to wake him up he is super tired and I don't need to worry both of us. I took a deep breath and decided to search up the drink anyway, eventually, a description that was useful popped up.

_Seven hours of saucy lustful passion all contained in this simple jar, helpful for putting the spark back in your relationship!_

**SEVEN HOURS!?**

Oh, my God, this can not be happening, I’m going to shoot myself! I scrolled down the page more, looking at the warnings.

_Take at your own risk, masturbating will not work as this is a replacement for Viagra, can cause stomach aches, head aches, sleep deprivation and in worst cases vomiting._

Well time to kill myself. Guess the Lord has decided today is the day. I checked the time, and 3 am burnt itself into my head. Ok, so I took it at like 12, so four more hours…four more hours. I’m going to cry oh my god. I buried my head into my arms, should I stay awake for four hours in agony? No there has got to be a way I can fall asleep, tomorrow I will have a shower and a long walk and everything will be fine. I bit my lip at the sensations still pooling in my stomach and the throbbing. As long as I didn't think about it maybe I could fall asleep. I left the glass bottle in the bathroom as I walked out, and slid back into bed. Silently cursing Phil for not being a dumb ass like I am. As I looked over his sleeping form, more sparks were sent up my spine and I realized how creepy it was for me to look at him when I had raging hard on. Blushing, I tucked myself in and closed my eyes, praying I would get at least a few more hours. It took me a bit, but eventually, I found the sensations subsiding just enough for me to fall into a restless half awake half asleep state.

  _Blue eyes, black hair, pale skin. Touching me everywhere, trailing their hands up my body making me whimper. Who was that? They seemed to be blurry yet I knew who they were somehow. They started to bit my neck, I moaned deeply, and that is when my vision cleared. It was Phil. Phil was creating these wonderful feelings within me._

  _“You're so hot baby” Phil growled nipping at the sensitive flesh._

  _I whimpered and gripped onto his raven hair. I wanted this with Phil for so long. We seemed to be floating, in a white abyss, I started to kiss all over his unmarked body, peppering it with kisses. Phil chuckled and brought my face up to eye level, he leaned in and kissed me passionately, sucking on my lip, our spit mixing, Yet it wasn't gross it was insanely arousing. That’s when Phil ground into me, and I noticed I was extremely hard, though who could blame me when Phil was right here. He continued to roughly grind into me, getting me closer and closer to the edge. But when I got there I found I was stuck._

  _“Please Phil” I muttered digging my nails into his shoulders_

  _“Beg more” Phil whispered and started to cup my erection, skillfully twisting._

 " _Please” I whimpered “Please Phil please!”_

  _“Come for me, Dan”_

  _“Phil yes!”_

  _“Dan”_

  _“Dan!”_

 My eyes snapped open, a voice awakening me. I shook my head and took in where I was, I felt warmth underneath me which I was rubbing against gently, I was still hard what a surprise, but what I didn't expect to find was Phil staring at me in shock. Blue eyes sinking into my brown, I still didn't fully understand what was going on, until I looked at our positions. I had a leg was thrown around his waist, my boner pressing into his thigh, my hands, just like in the dream, where loose on his shoulders. After noticing this, I shrieked and flew backward from him. This can not be happening! I did not really just have a wet dream while on top of Phil. I felt horrible, Phil was blushing and was looking anywhere but at me.

 “Phil! I-I….please tell me what I think happened didn't actually happen” my voice trailed off, but he just blushed harder. Shit. So it really did happen, I was just grinding against Phil.

 “I am so sorry” I mumbled and groaned into my hands.

 I looked out the window and although it wasn't as dark I knew it hadn't been four hours so hell was not over yet.

 “It-Its ok Dan” Phil bit his lip, obviously uncomfortable, he pulled up the covers which had fallen off his body in the fiasco.

 “No, it's really not I just I’m…sorry really I am so fucking sorry” I groaned and Phil seemed to be in between feeling sympathetic and embarrassed.

 “Hey Dan I really don't mean to make this more awkward but…” Phil began and gulped nervously I tilted my head in confusion, I’m not sure it could get any more awkward.

 “Don’t you want to go…you know….take care of it” Phil rubbed the back of his neck.

 Nope, I was wrong, it was definitely more awkward now.

 "Um about that Phil…I….can't” I muttered and pulled the blankets up closer to me.

 Phil now just looked confused, as well as mortified. I realized that sounded very vague but how was I supposed to explain to my **PLATONIC** friend that I drank a less medical Viagra and had to wait before I could come. Yeah, not easy.

 “You know that drink I had?” I decided to start off with that, Phil nodded.

 “Well, all I’m going to say is it’s called “Lust Magic” in English,” I said, blushing even harder.

 It took Phil a moment before realization crept over his face, sending him into a deeper blush as well.

 “So you can’t, do it yourself?” Phil cringed as he said the words and I thought I couldn't get any redder but it apparently was possible.

 “Nope, I already tried” I replied, I watched Phil’s face contort in shock and I realized maybe that was too vague of an answer, seeing as he didn't know I got up at 3 am.

 “No! Not in the bed! I-I went to the bathroom I swear” I shrieked and face palmed.

 Phil’s face slowly went back to a normal expression, but the red tinge remained.

 “So you're stuck…like this, for how much longer?” Phil's tone was changing from uncomfortable to worried.

 “Depends on what time is it,” I asked, Phil, sunk deeper into the covers and stretched to grab his phone from the bedside table.

 “5:30 am”

 “Well, then an hour and a half” I grimaced and tried to ignore the tremors of lust shooting up my body alongside my still throbbing erection.

 Phil looked equally as horrified, but I couldn't get out of my head that he literally woke up to me having sex with him while I was asleep. If that wasn't mortification I don't know what is.

 “I am still really sorry Phil” I mumbled and ducked my head Phil’s blush was starting to fade and patted my shoulder gently.

 “Really Dan, even though you took that weird drink it's not exactly uncommon for that thing to happen to guys anyway” Phil promised I let a small smile appear on my face, Phil always seemed to understand and make things better.

 Phil was still looking uncomfortable though, probably still embarrassed about having me erect in the same bed as him.

 “Hey Phil I doubt I’ll be able to get back asleep so do you think you could open the curtains,” I said, trying to provide a reason for him to get up without feeling ashamed. Phils face blossomed red again, but this time I’m not really sure why.

 “Oh…uh…why don’t you open them I’m just…really, comfortable here” Phil said and crawled deeper into the bed.

 But it didn't seem genuine. I pointed to my crotch, half jokingly.

 “Don’t really want to show off” I teased trying to lighten the mood but feeling the words thick on my tongue.

 Phil coughed awkwardly and I nudged him to get up, but he just flinched and became even redder.

 “Phil I know this is weird but can you please do it I know you want to get up anyway after this whole situation,” I said, not understanding why he couldn't get up.

 “Ugh Dan” he groaned and covered his face with his hands.

 “I can’t get up,” Phil said sheepishly, his words slightly mumbled due to the placement of his hands.

 I raised my eyebrows, why couldn't he get up?

 “Why?” I questioned, he looked at me and raised his eyebrows as if I was supposed to understand what that meant.

 I shrugged and brought my arms up as if to say ‘what the hell are you talking about’.

 “I hate you for making me say this” Phil groaned “I’m a guy ok!? So even when another guy who is my friend gets closer then….well you know! It still has a reaction on me” Phil was as red as a cherry, his voice weak, clearly trying to say the right words.

 Ok, what is going on about? So he is a guy….and when the friend which was me obviously gets closer than necessary, it has a reaction on him? Reaction of-oh.

 OH.

 “You're hard!?” I exclaimed louder than intended

 “Shush!” Phil flailed his arms

 “You are hard….” I said softly, not fully understanding the meaning behind those words.

 I got him hard. I got my crush hard by grinding on top of him, accomplishment? I’m not sure. What am I even supposed to take from this?

 “Listen it’s not my fault! I-I like guys as well as girls ok, it doesn't matter who it is, if someone is grinding up on me who is relatively attractive I’m going to get turned on ok!” Phil babbled and then clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself.

 “You find me attractive?” I asked, trying to decipher everything he said.

 Phil nodded slowly. “And you are….turned on?”

 Phil closed his eyes, not wanting to look at me while answering I guess, and nodded again. I didn't want to risk anything, but hell if that wasn't the hottest thought to me right now. I turned on Phil he was hard just from some light grinding. And not only that but he thought I was attractive, and sure we are friends. And sure maybe this is a line that we shouldn't cross. But I have been waiting for so long to even put one foot over that stupid line and this might be my only chance.

 “So…if I…” I moved closer to him, cautiously, in case he turned me down.

 I took one of my hands, under the covers and placed it on his hip, lightly. Not meaning anything suggestive by it.

 “That would…be ok?” I asked quietly and stared into those icy blue orbs I found myself desperate to drown in.

 Phil gulped, clearly shocked at my bluntness. This was it, his answer would determine if the line is actually a wall or not. I saw the decision making processing in his head until finally, he moved one of his hands to rest on mine.

 “Yes…that would be fine” he smiled at me I grinned, that line was nothing but a piece of tape that we can rip off and put somewhere else.

 I crept my hand down to his thigh.

 “And here?” I blinked at him innocently, and he nodded again.

 I lifted my hand and held it right above where his bulge would be, he gulped and bit his lip. I raised my eyebrows, knowing he knew where I was going with this.

 “Yes,” he whimpered softly and that's all I needed.

 I placed my hand down on top of his boner and stroked lightly. He was visibly getting more aroused, his breathing altered.

 “Weird that this is all I needed to do, to get you to crumble” I joked and squeezed lightly.

 He gasped quietly and moaned but right afterward rolled his eyes.

 “y-yeah well let's not forget who was moaning who’s name here” Phil responded and bucked up gently into my teasing hand.

 I blushed, oh crap I thought maybe I hadn't spoken out loud. Phil pushed my hand away from his crotch and I frowned for a second before he ripped the covers off of us and flipped us over so he was on top of me. He straddled my waist and bent down closer to my face. I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheek.

 “Please Phil” he mocked letting out a high pitched moan afterward.

 I shoved him lightly and felt my face get even warmer. That is not what I sounded like, well hopefully. He started to grind down on my erection which had been receiving no attention for far too long. I growled at the contact and he raised his eyebrows.

 “Dan,” he said breathlessly, still rocking down on top of me.

 Sending waves of overwhelming pleasure all over my body.

 “Y-yeah” My throat felt tight, I had never felt this good in my entire life.

 “Why don’t you tell me what we did in that dream of yours” Phil's eyes glistened with lust, but there was also something else, hesitation.

 We were both scared, which made me feel a bit better. It made me have more of an appreciation for what we were doing. Sure I’ve had lousy one night stands, but this was Phil everything I was feeling was Phil. Our eyes locked in a passionate gaze and I gulped, remembering what he asked.

 “Well…it’s kind of embarrassing” I moaned when he rubbed over the right spot, Phil trailed his hands down my chest and I could tell if I wanted to continue this I was going to have to tell him.

 I don't think I could stop now even if I wanted to. Unless of course, Phil wanted to stop, I would never pressure him into doing anything with me.

 “Ok so you were touching my chest l-like you are r-right now” I began and he kept tracing patterns into my pajama shirt.

 “And then you began to grind roughly into me, telling me how….h-hot I am” I didn't know if I wanted to include the last part but Phil looked like he was getting pleasured just from my words.

 If the darkness of his eyes and the growing of his member was anything to go by.

 “You are…so hot” Phil purred and started to go rougher, the pleasure continuing to build but still going nowhere for me.

 “Then you started to….” I stopped I didn't want him to feel obligated or anything, although he was much more experienced than I was with other guys.

 Phil stopped tracing and held my face in his palms, surprisingly gentle for the rough actions we were doing.

 “Tell me, babe” I moaned quietly at his pet name and bit my lip.

 “You started to…to t-touch me” my brain was becoming foggy, pleasure overtaking every other sensation.

 I was almost weirded out about how calm I was being, even though I was so desperate for any kind of release. I was so overtaken I didn't notice Phil’s hand drift closer and closer to my crotch where he finally landed it. I gasped and moaned deeply, he started to squeeze and cup my pulsating erection.

 “T-then,” I continued on, even though I’m not sure he even cared at this point, “you told me to beg” Phil growled at that and started to stroke harsher, making any other words get stuck in my throat.

 I was riding this wave that I thought I might drown in.

 “Phil please I need something else, I- I have been hard for so long” I whined and bucked my hips upwards trying to show how much I needed it.

 Phil stopped rubbing and I saw concern flutter in his eyes.

 “Well…I have an idea but I don't know if you’ll be comfortable with it”

 “Please, please I need it, anything, please anything” I mumbled out, Phil looked taken aback by my begging but also extremely turned on.

 “I don’t want to go all way with you, Dan…not now” Phil said softly, I stopped bucking my hips to look into his eyes.

 They were so full of care, something that no one else had ever expressed to me.

 “Ok, yeah, not now” I agreed, Phil smiled and got off of the bed.

 He began to pull off his emoji pants and white t shirt until he was left in some pastel blue boxers, I scanned my eyes over his body, appreciating the view. He winked at me but blushed at my obvious staring. He started to head over to his suitcase and I had no clue what he was going to get. While he ruffled through I began removing my own clothes until I was left in my Calvin Klein boxer briefs. When Phil turned around, his eyes widened when he saw me lying there. I smirked and waved him over, he was holding something behind his back.

 “I have something that might be able to push you over the edge” Phil whispered and brought out his hand to show me a small black oval shaped object.

 In his other hand was a bottle of lube.

 “W-what is that?” I asked not understanding how this weird toy could possibly get me to come.

 Phil smirked, his eyes sparkling with lust, he moved his thumb up the toy and it started to vibrate. Which finally made me understand.

 “A vibrator!?” I gasped,

 "Yep, this is just what you need Dan” Phil bit his lip and brought his hand to my underwear.

 “Unless…you don't want to” Phil spoke unsurely and I rolled my eyes, I have never used a vibrator but I have fingered myself before so it’s not that foreign to me.

 “Let's try it” I smiled and he smiled back.

 He ran his fingers along the hem of my underwear, silently asking for permission. I nodded and he slowly brought them down, my dick, red and throbbing now fully on view. Phil licked his lips, sending another wave crashing through me.

 “Phil please I-I need you to hurry a little” My voice was cracking but I could care less, I just wanted to come.

 Phil circled my rim, holding his toy in one hand and the lube in his other. He squirted some lube on his fingers and gently massaged one finger in. I groaned at the sudden contact and bucked into his touch, he continued to take his finger in and out, making me moan loudly. Not much later he put another finger in and did the same thing. I was becoming restless at this point, basically fucking myself on his fingers. I could see how turned on he was from my actions, but I couldn't stop if I wanted to it just felt so good. Everything, all my sense, felt heightened.

 “Ok, Dan I’m going to put it in” Phil smirked and brought the edge of the toy to my rim, massaging it in the same way he did his fingers.

 “Fuck” I spat out, it was a bigger stretch but it felt so much better than just fingers.

 He pushed until it was all the way in, and then looked at me evilly.

 “Ready?” He asked I gulped but nodded vigorously.

 That's when he flicked his finger over the toy, and it came alive inside of me.

 “Oh…oh..my god!” I moaned loudly, all the pleasure falling onto me.

 The toy was pressing right up against my prostate, sending sparks traveling everywhere in my body. Not to mention Phil who took it upon himself to grab my member and start stroking again. I moaned and groaned louder than I ever have, pleasure rushing from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. As Phil swiped his thumb over the head of my dick, I felt the pressure rising in my abdomen and this time it kept building and building. My entire body was shaking from the vibrations pulsating through me.

 “P-Phil I am so close, oh my god please Phil!” I begged Phil brought his mouth down to my thigh and sucked roughly on it, and that was it.

 With one more stroke, and vibration I was gone. Flying higher than I ever have, pleasure clouding over everything, making me writhe. Once I had come down after what seemed like ages, I looked over at Phil who was watching me intently, his eyes focused on my sweating form.

 “Oh my fucking god” I choked out, my throat dry.

 “That was so fucking hot” Phil growled, I flinched at him swearing, not being used to it.

 Instead of replying I decided to show my appreciation by giving him as much pleasure as I had just received. I pulled him in closer to me and grabbed his dick through his boxers.

 “Let me make it up to you” I purred I got on to my knees, pulled his boxers down and continued to stroke, roughly.

 He groaned deeply, his eyes fluttered. I brought my mouth to his neck and nipped at the pale flesh. Phil gasped at my movements, running his fingertips down my back. I kept licking, sucking and stroking until finally, Phil gasped as he came. I kept rubbing him through his orgasm until he grabbed my wrist gently, telling me to stop. As he calmed down, he rolled over to lie beside me again reminding me of when we woke up this morning. I smiled to myself, but I was also worried what if he regretted doing that? I did pursue him when he was hard, maybe that wasn't fair.

 “Dan” Phil spoke softly and I was awaiting him to start yelling at me about taking advantage of the situation. Or worse telling me to forget it ever happened.

 "I love you”

 My heart stopped I’m almost certain. That is not what I was expecting.

 “God I have loved you for so damn long, but I always thought you would never be interested in me” Phil sounded upset but he was smiling at me.

 He always was so expressive with his emotions, and his feelings. He never left things unsaid, so the fact he never told me he liked me…loved me….is crazy.

 “Fuck you Phil” I laughed and rolled over to face him, he raised his eyebrows at my reaction.

 “you're telling me this entire time I could have been doing this?” I said and brought our lips together, sharing a sweet simple kiss one that I had been waiting for, for too long.

 Once we disconnected Phil started to chuckle, which led to full hysterical laughter.

 “What?” I shoved him, that's not exactly what I wanted to see after I kiss him.

 “You drugged yourself, with a sketchy hotel drink!” Phil was clutching his stomach at this point, his tongue slipping in between his teeth.

 I giggled and then joined him in full force laughing, it was pretty ridiculous. Eventually, we calmed down and Phil grabbed my hand, lovingly.

 “Dan, would you….like to be my boyfriend?” The question was so heartfelt, so completely honest I could tell.

 And of course, there was only one answer running through my head.

 “Phil” I began “I'd love to”

  **LATER THAT DAY**

 Finally, it was time for us to go to the next town for our next show, I’m glad we got a day off to relax. Though for me it wasn’t the most relaxing the end result was definitely worth all the pain. Even if I did get drugged by a French Viagra drink. As we packed up the car and hopped in, Phil and I decided to keep our relationship secret for now, not even letting Shelly know. It was better if we could just enjoy it ourselves, at least for now while we figured out everything. I slouched down, already having to deal with the uncomfortable leather. I pulled my phone out and everything seemed to be a replay of yesterday just in a different order. Just before we pulled off, Shelly turned to look at us.

 “Hey guys, I just wanted to say again I’m sorry about you guys having to share a bed, I should have booked sooner” Shelly’s genuine tone, made me feel slightly bad we were keeping our relationship from her.

 “That’s ok Shelly, it turned out just fine, but let me give you a tip,” I said, just as the driver got on the road

 “What?” Shelly wondered

 “Don’t drink something that’s in another language” Shelly raised her eyebrow but decided to not question me on it.

 As she turned back around Phil and I looked at each other and smiled. Thanks, Magie de la luxure.

 


End file.
